


Half Hate, Part Love

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: After School (Band), EXO (Band), Orange Caramel (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drama, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Love, Love/Hate Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Byun Baekhyun decided that he was sick of being heartbroken...So he decides that he's done with love altogether...But what he doesn't know is that his way of thinking is about to be forced in to a change...For good or bad...Well, that's all up to Park Chanyeol...





	1. The Return

Byun Baek Hyun boyfriend's left him for another girl a couple of months earlier in the year. And now he had an invitation to his wedding. He was getting married to her. He knew he wasn't going to attend the wedding. He was still an inconsiderate jerk after all this time. Why is he even surprised by that notion, he will never know.

The funny thing is that he asked him to marry him right before he broke up with him. It was like he was his backup plan just in case the girl he wanted didn't feel the same way about him. Albeit that they were all still in high school. Though that did not matter to the heart. A heart beating for love.

Now because of them he had decided that he was done with love altogether. And when he woke up for school early in the morning he reenforced the thought inside his head. He was not going to be in pain anymore. Baekhyun's heart was going to stay closed no matter who would try to open it again. If that would ever happen again.

By lunch time, he had finished his test for his boring math class. he went outside and sat at his regular table by himself. He took out his sketchpad and began to work on a bird he had began to draw earlier that morning. He thought he was going to be by himself but he was wrong.

The Kingka of his school, Kim Nam Joon came over to his table like it was the most normal thing he did. He was beyond the word hot. Him and his bestfriends. All seven of them in total. But you would never catch Byun Baek Hyun fawning over the likes of him or his type.

Everyone's eyes were on him- them. He knew that most of them where hoping for him to embarrass him or do something even worse to him. Which he knew he would do eventually.

Namjoon sat down at the table next to him waving to the people he knew that were eyeing him strangely. He was silent for a while as he continued to draw and fix the bird in his sketchpad. All of a sudden he felt fingers through his silky caramel colored brown hair. Baekhyun's entire body tensed up from the sudden action.

When he peered to his right he could see Namjoon's smiling face peering back at him as he played around with his hair. He slapped Namjoon's hand away from his head and the Kingka cutely pouted at him. He didn't know if it was him or if he was just losing it but the joke wasn't funny at all.

Since the first day of school he has watched his bestfriend, Im Jin Ah turn down around at least twenty guys that have tried to ask her out. Most of them used horrible pick up lines thinking that they've all got something the girls call G-A-M-E (Gentlemaness- Appeite for life- Manners- and lastly Experience).

Well that definition of Game is in his dictionary which none of them had by the way. They were going to fail from the beginning because they didn't have it. It was a hard laugh!

Unlike his bestfriend, he's not really a picky or chosey type of guy. He just wanted his boyfriend to be someone he can take home to his parents. And the boys at his school weren't going to cut it. At all.

Ignoring Namjoon's presence entirely, he got up from his seat at the table and left the cafeteria. He stood in front of his locker a little while later switching out his books for his next class. That's when he heard someone calling his name. He peered in the direction of the voice. It was his bestfriend Jinah.

"Baekhyun!" his bestfriend shouted his name as she came running his way. He knew that she had some kind of information for him if she was yelling his name and running around like a crazy person through the school hallways.

"Hey! Jinah! What's with all the yelling?" Baekhyun yelled at her but not as loudly as she had. She pouted at him before pulling him in to a quick apologic hug. He loved her but the girl was a little on the insane side.

"You know how I get when I'm excited about something." Jinah beamed happily as she clung her arm around his neck in a partial hug now.

"Yeah, too excited for my poor ears." Baekhyun playfully scoffed at her. Her excitement was one of the quirks that he wish could change about her before she always found a new way to almost give him an unfair heart attack. Totally not cool by the way!

"Ah c'mon, you know you love me anyways." Jinah pouted as she laid her head upon his right shoulder.

"That's because you love me just as much as I love you." Baekhyun smiled back at her as he closed his locker shut with a soft slam.

"Whatever Baekhyunnie." Jinah chuckled removing herself from his side to stand in front of him instead.

"By the way what has you so excited early today?" Baekhyun asked hoping it wasn't something else annoying to deal with.

"Do you remember Park Chan Yeol the heir of Park Industries and his ten bestfriends-" Jinah said before he cut her off. Oh, he did remember them and he didn't want to hear anything about those boys. No matter how gorgeous or drool worty they all were. They had their world and they had theirs. It was a separate situation and that's the way it should stay.

"Your point is?" Baekhyun hissed annoyed with the mention of them. However she didn't seem to notice because she was still too caught up in her own world.

"I was getting there! They have transfered back to our school and they will be here by tomorrow morning to start their first day back at our school!" Jinah squealed like a hyperactive four year old child. Baekhyun shook his head at her in disappointment. She'll never grow up properly at this rate!

"Really? I did not see that one coming." Baekhyun snorted a laugh. It was kind of surprising. After Chanyeol and the guys had left, the school was never really the same. He was shocked that they were even coming back here for their senior year. He sort of wondered what was the reason that they had decided to even return in the first place.

"Isn't that awesome?" Jinah squealed in pure delight but the thought of the return of their crazy fangirls as well made his head begin to spin. It was already bad enough that the girls already fanned out over Namjoon and his own bestfriends, who still attends this school. This is going to be a total nightmare. For him at least.

"Jinah, look at who you are talking too! Do I look like I care?" Baekhyun countered back to her grimacing in her direct line of vision.

"You cared enough to listen." Jinah said happily pointing that out to him but he just rolled his eyes at her in counter.

"What's wrong with listening to my bestfriend speak passionately about the arrival of even more horrible boys to this school. That's exactly what we need right now-" Baekhyun stated sarcastically before he was interrupted by a male voice he'd never seem to forget. They both slowly turned around to face the rude speaker who had interupted theit conversation.

"Who is the most horrible, me or Sehun?" Chanyeol smirked weirdly at them. He knew that Jinah was jumping up and down from on the inside because the boys she had just been talking about were standing right in front of them right now. Forget that, speaking to them. It was their first face to face encounter with them since they had first left the school. Baekhyun frowned remembering that Jinah had said that they were coming back tomorrow. Why were they at the school now?

"Hey, that's not even nice." Sehun whined at his friend. He was more childish than he first thought.

"What? He already called us horrible. I just wanted to know who was worse." Chanyeol mocked him like the jerk he knew he was. His good looks and deceiving charm couldn't- didn't fool him- not one bit.

"He didn't mean it. He was just being his normal sarcastic self. Cmon, Baekhyun! Let's get to class before we are late." Jinah hurried him to class after apologizing to Chanyeol on Baekhyun's behalf as she forced him to turn the corner with her.

Baekhyun scoffed at him because he felt that he didn't have to apologize to someone who had interrupted their conversation in the first place. However he didn't get a chance to say anything back to the jerk as Jinah began to drag him away from them by force. He never knew that the girl could be so strong.

Chanyeol called after them with a sly grin in place over his face at their departing figures, "Just remember, Baekhyun. This conversation is not over. Not by a long shot."


	2. The Capture

Morning sunlight entered through his bedroom window. He sat up in bed. His dreams- he meant his nightmares were filled with the faces of that jerk and his friends along with their annoying fangirls. He shook his head to try and shake the thoughts away. His cellphone started to ring in his ears.

"Hello!" Baekhyun said yawning as he quickly as possible answered the damned contraption.

"Wow! You sound aweful in the morning." a chortling male's voice said from the other side of the line. Shock, panic, and fear replaced the sleep still lingering Baekhyun's entire being. He tried to register the voice inside of his sleeping mind all at the same time. Normally he would've hung up the phone already but the voice was very familiar to him so he didn't.

"Who is this?" Baekhyun asked as he got off his bed and gathered his belongings for school so that he could prepare himself for school.

"You haven't recognize my voice yet, Baekhyunnie?" the male questioned him, a tease lingering within his voice. He seemed to be amused by Baekhyun's slight confusion- truly unfazed by it. But then a thought came in to Baekhyun's brain and it hit him. Hard. He knew exactly who he was talking too now!

"Chanyeol! How did you get my fucking number?" Baekhyun sneered at him angrily over the phone. He had a sneaky feeling about who had given him his number nevertheless he still wanted to hear it from the jerk's own mouth

"So that's a slow point for you." Chanyeol teased him to his breaking point. He had it with this guy! And it's only been one day since he met him face to face again.

"Hey! Chanyeol answer my question dammit!" Baekhyun roared at him through the phone. Although, he could hear him laughing at him from his side of line.

"Sure... a little birdie I know gave it to me." Chanyeol plainly said not even daring to reveal the person who gave him his number.

"Seriously. I'm hanging up now. Good-bye." Baekhyun said with a puff of anger in his voice as he hung up the phone on him. Then he went in to his bathroom and got ready for school. Once he was out of the bathroom, he left his room heading down stairs to the kitchen.

His parents weren't home and wouldn't be for a while. His father had a business trip to attend, so his mother had joined him this time because she actually hated being apart from his father for too long. He had the house entirely to himself. It was pretty much boring without them being home. And most of the time Jinah was too busy to ever come over.

He went over to the cabinet and grabbed a cereal bar. Then he went to the fidge and took a juice box for a quick breakfast. He sighed deeply then he headed out of the front door to his house making sure to lock it behind him after he does.

Then he began walking down the path leading to school in a peaceful manner. On the way there he was thinking of ways to avoid talking to Chanyeol ever again and different ways to punish Jinah for giving him his number in the first place. In the distance, behind him he could hear someone calling out his name.

"Baekhyun!" a very familiar male's voice called his name again and he gave out a huffed sigh of annoyance.

Something inside of him told him to keep walking and not to look back. He could tell that Chanyeol was following behind him so instead of speed walking to school, he began to run to it. But Chanyeol finally caught up with him grabbing on to his right arm and turning him and pulling him against his firm chest. When Baekhyun looked up, a frown of disapproval creased over his forehead as he peered up at the other boy.

"W-what do you want from me, C-chanyeol?" he questioned him with a slight stammer of his words, flustered and angry because of the way he was being manhandled by him.

"Why are you running so fast? Were you prehaps running to avoid me?" Chanyeol smirked at him like a crazed maniac in for the killed. Or at least that was the way Baekhyun saw things.

"If you knew the answer already then why did you even bother to ask?" Baekhyun scowled at him as he tried to remove Chanyeol's hand from his arm. But Chanyeol just slid his hand down to his wrist holding on to it even tighter than he had his arm.

"The same way you answered my questions with a question..." Chanyeol smiled brilliantly back at him which creeped him out even more than before.

"I don't have time for this, what do you want, Chanyeol? Because I am about to be late for school because of you." Baekhyun hissed as he tried to pull his wrist away from his tight hold.

"Still rude as ever, Babe..." Chanyeol smirked like the jerk that he knew he was. Baekhyun cringed at the nickname feeling a bit ill at the knowledge that it had spilled from Chanyeol's very own mouth.

"I'm not your Babe, Chanyeol. Do not ever call me that ever again! Now like I said before, what the hell do you want from me?" Baekhyun scowled back with disgust heavily laced within his voice as he gave Chanyeol a very inquisitive expression.

"It's not what I want, Babe, but who I want." Chanyeol plainly clarified with the slight roll of his eyes.

"And who pray tell may that be?" Baekhyun asked back, raising an eyebrow at him with a confused frown marring his forehead.

"You know for a supposedly really smart person, you are stupid." Chanyeol mocked him rudely with lop-sided grin gracing over his lips.

"Just tell me what I want to know so that I can go to straight to my first period class before I am late! And if I am late, Chanyeol. I will make your life a living breathing hell for the rest of the school week." Baekhyun sneered in return to trying to do his best in threatening him but Chanyeol  ignored even that attempt!

"Just try because when I'm done with you, your week is going to feel like heaven." Chanyeol teased him, a full blown smirk playing against his lips now with a hint of slyness in his voice. He was up to something. And he knew it wasn't good even before he got his next set of word out, "Besides that, what if he told you that you're not going to school today? What would you say to that?"

"I would say get the hell out of my way before I-" Baekhyun started to speak but then all of a sudden Chanyeol had picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder. He cried out in shock as he began beating upon his back as Chanyeol led them away from the path leading to their school.

Baekhyun had let out a huff of displeasure because Chanyeol had thought it'd be a fun idea to bring him to his huge sized expensive mansion. He knew that his family well to do but not this side of wealthy. He of course had to obtain his number from his boystruck bestfriend. That was the easy part. The hard part was getting him to skip school and agree to come with him. Which of course he did not!

"Hey! Chanyeol put me down!" Baekhyun shouted at him as he struggled to get himself down from off his hard shoulder blade. So he dropped him on to the floor of one of the lounge rooms in his mansion. And Baekhyun hissed in pain at him and he laughed at him for good measure, "Ouch! You jerk! That fucking hurts!"

"Baekhyun, you're finally here!" Jinah came in to the lounge running happily over to him.

"Jinah? What are you even doing here?" Baekhyun exclaimed shocked to see her here as well. Jinah helped him up from the floor and helped him dust his school uniform off a bit.

"Chanyeol asked me for your number but of course I didn't give to him-" Jinah started to explain everything to him but of course Baekhyun cut her off.

"He bribed you, didn't he?" he asked not really surprised that Chanyeol had. But still even doing that was hard to do. However when Chanyeol told her that she could meet all of his friends, she folded like a piece of paper blowing through the wind.

"Yes! I got to meet everyone-" Jinah exclaimed getting overly excited again like when she had finally met all of Chanyeol's friends.

"Okay! I get it. Just breath and calm down." Baekhyun said as he tried to soothed his crazed bestfriend over.

Chanyeol asked sarcastically and Baekhyun rudely rolled his eyes at him in return for an answer, "Is she always this energic?"

Baekhyun probed as Jinah hugged him like a happy over the top four year old, "Yes. Now why did you bring me here?"


	3. The Troth

"Ask them yourself..." Chanyeol paused as the rest of his friends entered the lounge as well. Jinah gave a surpressed squeal as Baekhyun glared at her with side glanced warning to behave herself.

"So I really want to know which of us do you find the most horrible?" Kris asked Baekhyun teasingly since this was their first time actually talking to him before they had previously changed schools.

"Chanyeol of course! Why even ask?" Baekhyun lightly scoffed at him.

"Baekhyunnie!" Jinah hissed surprised at her bestfriend's rudeness. Chanyeol on the other hand was not. He had a feeling that he'd pop off like that with being kidnapped before being able to go to school and all. That mouth of his is going to get him in to a lot of trouble one day.

"No, he has every right to defend his position." Kris smiled kindly in Jinah's direction. From the expression on Jinah's face Chanyeol could tell that she thought she was flying up towards heaven at the very sight of him. The poor girl was just weird like that. Always has been!

"I'm not trying to be rude with anyone but to this jerk who kidnapped me on my way to school. Chanyeol take me home! Now!" Baekhyun roared at him like a angry lion- Lioness.

"He's something straight out of a Manga!" Chen jested finally speaking up and eveyone laughed at what he'd just said  because it was sort of true.

"That's what I told him the first day I met him!" Jinah beamed at the quick realization. They all heard the door squeak behind them. So they all peered in that drection to see why it was squeaking like that.

"Chanyeol, you're father wants to see you and your new friends in his office right now." Sang Haneul his father's personal assistant said as she poked her head in between the door to the lounge to speak to him. Then she was gone again.

"Ladies first..." Chanyeol said as Jinah walked ahead of them and Baekhyun walked up to him with a deep scowled in place upon his beautiful face.

"What are you up to Chanyeol?" Baekhyun sneered at him getting closer to him face because he didn't trust him one bit. But Jinah came back to grab his arm and drag him out of the door behind her.

"Come on, I always wanted to meet a man who afford something like all of this!" Jinah smiled happily still dragging a fuming Baekhyun behind her.

"J-Jinah! S-slow down! The man isn't going to just disappear when he was the one that asked to see us!" Baekhyun stuttered as Jinah continued to drag him out of the lounge. Chanyeol followed closely behind them. He knew that Baekhyun wasn't going to like meeting with father once he found out why he was really there.

They finally arrived to Chanyeol's father's office with Jinah still dragging Baekhyun around by the hand excitedly. Chanyeol knocked upon the office door and Haneul answered the door to let them in to the office. She smiled kindly at them and stood to the side letting them in to the huge office space. Chanyeol's father was behind his desk looking over some paperwork that he held within his hand

"Please have a seat..." was all Mr. Park said without even looking up from his work. Baekhyun was forced to sit down next to Chanyeol with Jinah seated at his other side. The nervous tension rose high in the air. Which wasn't much of a surprise as Chanyeol peered at Baekhyun from the corner of his eye.

His eyes followed his every move as his beautiful face held a nervous expression upon it as Jinah rested her head against his shoulder. At the sight Chanyeol felt a bit envious of the girl. Although he knew that one day that shoulder- no all of him will be reserved for only him.

"Tell me, do you know why you are here talking with me today, Baekhyun?" Mr. Park questioned him carefully with a light smile playing across his tight-lined lips.

"N-no, Sir, I do not know why I am here." Baekhyun answered truthfully as the elder man peered in his son's direction with a harsh glre. He quickly gulped down the edge of fear stratching at the base of his throat.

"Unfortunately for you, your parents made a deal with me when you first started high school." Mr. Park continued to speak to him but Baekhyun rudely cut him off because he didn't know what Mr. Park was up to but he knew that he was not going to like it one bit.

"What kind of deal did they make with you, Sir?" Baekhyun questioned him, raising an eyebrow up in his confusion. He was completely lost by what the elder was trying to tell him.

"Mr. Park will concede with you once you have agreed to the deal first-" Ms.  Sang said smiling politely but giving a very pointed look to him all at the same time and Baekhyun couldn't tell if she was simply annoyed with him or really just smiling at him. She was just so hard to figure out and it irked him.

"What? That's not really playing fair now is it, Mr. Park?" Baekhyun questioned sending a glare the man and his assistant's direction. But Jinah still held a soft smile over her lips. To which Chanyeol still couldn't understand how she and Baekhyun were even bestfriends. They were so very different. So different that it's scary! Yet, he sort of understood it considering the fact he and Baekhyun both like the night and the day. Complete opposites as well.

"You still have to agree to the deal first Baekhyun" Ms. Sang replied still not recanting her first answer at all, a playful light in her eyes.

"This had better not be something extremely ridiculous!" Baekhyun cutely exclaimed glare still in place to her as he finally agreed to the deal that would change his life for better or for worse. Then he directed his gaze in Chanyeol's direction giving him a dark side glare of his own making.

"Chanyeol, my son, will give you the details. You may all leave my office now so that I may continued my work." Mr. Park retorted a cheeky smile back to him before them from his office so we could chat some more in private.

Chanyeol lead them out of his father's office before stopping his tracks in the hallway by the door. He kept his back towards them when he spoke, "You do know that the deal was for us to be married right? And we have a wedding photoshoot to prepare for right now."

Baekhyun was shocked in to silence just as Ms. Sang made her way out of the office speaking as well, "Come the photographer is already here and all you still need to get ready!"

"No wonder my mother decided that she wanted to go on a business trip with my father all of sudden. I am so going to kill them! And then I am going to kill you, Park Chanyeol as well!" was all they heard from Baekhyun as he was dragged down the hallway by Jinah behind Ms. Sang and Chanyeol to a private dressing room for the both of them. Well at least he now knew why Chanyeol had returned. It had been to collect his unknowing betrothed.

Chanyeol laughed at Baekhyun as Jongin came rudely and dragged him to their dressing room. Now they were all with Baekhyun and Jinah who dressed nice and prettily for their photoshoot. Jinah was wearing a flowy blue foral print dress that looked really good on her and Baekhyun dressed a nice pair of white colored fitted ripped skinny jeans with black and white graphic t-shirt that says Park on it with a white leather jacket to pull the look together.

Chanyeol wore something similar except for the fact that his jeans were not ripped or skinny legged and his graphic t-shirt read Byun in the place of Baekhyun's Byun and on the back of their shirts, it read engaged to. The concept lame but in that adorable sort of fashion. Although Baekhyun did feel the way about that.

Jinah was buzzing like a bee with clear excitement because her bestfriend had just found out that he was engaged to be married to the one and only Park Chanyeol, sole heir to Park Industries while Baekhyun just was pouring down like a thunderstorm from hell with pure rage.

"Okay! Quit on the set everyone! Can I get the newly engaged coupled up here to sit on the sofas under the lights!" the photographer shouted at everyone as Ms. Sang lead the Chanyeol and Baekhyun on to the set. All the while, Baekhyun was gaving Chanyeol another one of his famous death glares like all of this was the other boy's. To which it was not. Then photographer spoke to everyone again interupting him, "Now, bring the young girl and the rest of the boys on the set! I want them to surround the seated couple for the first round of their photos!"

Jinah happily exclaimed to Baekhyun as the photographer began to take a lot of photographs of them for whatever magazine they all worked for, "Eek! This is so exciting! Isn't it, Baekkie?"

Baekhyun beamed pretending that everything was fine as the photographer continued to take more pictures of them for the magazine, "At least for you. Oh, but later it will be so much more fun for me when I finally get the chance to end Park Chanyeol's existence!"


	4. The Decree

Sunlight flowed through the blinds of Baekhyun's bedroom window alerting him to the annoying start of his day. He let out a soft airy groan of disapproval as he rolled beneath the warm blanket of his bedding covering his head up with his pillow for good measure to block out the start of his day. Or at least he was trying to do that before his bedroom door burst forth with a bustle of joy entering his bedroom with an excited ek!

At that sound he groaned again in annoyance. Especially when his bestfriend decided to pull his blanket off of him to exclaim her excitement wildly to him, "Your engagement to Chanyeol made the morning news!"

He couldn't understand why she was at his home so early in the morning. He wished his mother never gave the girl a key to there places in moments like this one. He was so taking that key back from her if this keeps up!

"Oh, gosh, Jinah could you damage my eardrums some more with your morning squeals, it makes me feel so loved." Baekhyun sarcastically sassed back as he climbed out of bed because his beauty sleep was far from the word ruined. It was completely obliterated.

"But look at the picture that they chose for you guys beneath the headline, Baekkie! Isn't it just so cute?" Jinah beamed witg a dreamy romantic smile gracing her pink lips as she held up the newspaper to his face.

With a snort, he took it from her glaring at the front page article when he finally saw and read the headline and the picture they used underneath it.

'Park Chan Yeol, the heir to Park Industries has officially announced his engagement to his schoolmate and lover, Byun Baek Hyun a mere few hours ago.'

The picture beneath those words was one of the few that he and Chanyeol had taken together. It was one where Chanyeol was holding him in his arms peering down lovingly at him as he blushed gazing back at him in return.

The photographer wanted to appear in love in that shot. Which had been hard for Baekhyun to do since he was not in love with Chanyeol. But oh, how Chanyeol had tricked him in to doing it by whispering in his ear about the naughty little things he'd do to him if he didn't take the picture the way the photographer had asked as he not so subtly grobed him.

He had made sure to knee Chanyeol in the groin for such rude behavior and brashly crude words before hurriedly dragging Jinah home after the shoot with an annoyed angry huff. He does not take kindly to benig openly groped by a pervert. Of course after that Chanyeol chased him down but he had completely ignored the annoying perverse giant.

Baekhyun scoffed at the picture tossing the newspaper down upon the bed as he stood up from his bed. He made his way in to his bathroom with Jinah settling herself on his bed picking the newspaper back up.

"And why do you even have a copy of a newspaper and not an actual magazine anyways, Jinah?" Baekhyun asked with a curious as he stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror above the sink after he'd relieved himself for the morning.

"Why does it matter where I get my news from? I still manage to keep up with the times like everyone else!" Jinah huffed out a pout forming against her lips as she drifted through the newspaper's many articles.

"Yeah, sure. If you count using something from more than a century ago as keeping up with the times and everybody else! Who still even reads a newspaper besides you now a days?" Baekhyun gave out a sarcastic laugh at that for good measure when he teased her.

Jinah scoffed back with the flip of her long hair and the roll of her eyes, "My grandfather, duh!"

Baekhyun snorted in return with the slight shake of his head at her little show of supermodel behavior, "And there goes the actual answer to my first question. You are an old woman at heart because of your gramps, Nana."

Jinah exclaimed in playful offense ignoring the use of her nickname altogether, "Hey! I take offense to that! I am not an old lady nor will I ever be in the meantime. Now are you prepared for your current new life developement?"

Baekhyun inquired ignoring everything else she had said in her own defense, "What new developement in my life are you even talking about?"

"The new developement named Park Chan Yeol that we were just talking about when I first came in to your bedroom, duh!" Jinah beamed, voice filled with excitement once again. Her own not his. He was not happy with the idea of being in an arranged marriage with Park Chan Yeol. An arrangement that he'd clearly been tricked in to agreeing with. Agree to the deal first his ass! He was blatantly tricked in to it!

"Park Chan Yeol is not a new developement in my life. Nor will he ever be because he's my worse nightmare!" Baekhyun scowled out his clear displeasure with the entire thing. With Chanyeol himself and his very own lying trading parents.

"If you say so, Baekkie." Jinah giggled happily eating up her miserable bestfriend's displeasure with his current situation just when the doorbell to his house rung unexpectedly.

Jinah squealed out a cheerful 'I'll go get it' before taking off from her place on Baekhyun's bed. She almost flew out of his bedroom on the way out with how fast she ran out of it to go down stairs and answer the front door. He ignored that shaking his head as he continued to get ready for the day ahead of him. A minute later another voice joined Jinah's in greeting with her squeaking in cute excitement once again.

Baekhyun roller his eyes at that just as he left the safety of his bedroom. He began to walk down the stairs but ceased all movement when he caught sight of his visitors. His voice coming out in a screech at the sight before him, "What are you doing here, Park Chan Yeol?"

Chanyeol teased as Baekhyun finished his walk down the stairs towards them, "Oh, why the sudden cold shoulder, Baek? Don't recognize you're own fiancé? I thought that you'd at least send a kind greeting my way from the bottom of your heart, my beautiful siren."

Baekhyun quirked an annoyed eyebrow up at him, "Ah, no. But siren, Chanyeol? You could seriously do better than that lame excuse for an endearment, dumbass?"

Chanyeol said quickly in his defense, "What? That's better than calling you my baby! And Angel is an completely overrated endearment by now. So siren it is!"

"Whatever. You still haven't answered my question. Why are you here, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun deadpanned bringing forth back his earlier question because their conversation had gone entirely off its original course.

"I'm here to take my gorgeous fiancé out on a romantic public outing." Chanyeol beamed with pride and Baekhyun just frowned in clear disagreement back at him.

"Oh, you mean like an actual date." Jinah happily exclaimed at the news. It was big! This would by Chanyeol's and Baekhyun's first real date before the public's eyes since their engagement had been announced because no one had ever seen the two of them on a date before. Especially before their engagement was to be known to the entire world surrounding them. Like she said, this was B-I-G!

"Yeah, that's exactly what I meant. Now come on, Baek. I have big plans for us today." Chanyeol agreed to what jinah stated then called on her when he was about step back out of the front door, "Ah, Jinah?"

Jinah quickly answered, "Yes!"

"You will be hanging out with the rest of the guys today." Chanyeol stated with a lop-sided smile and Jinah fainted with a hard yelp for her journey in to boy heaven and Baekhyun rolled his eyes at that.

"Boy do you have a way with the ladies, my dumbass friend." Baekhyun mocked the elder boy as he peered down at his listless bestfriend passed out on the floor.

"Haha! Very funny. Now let's get her up and moving again. We've already got a lot to do today so we can't miss our appointed friendsitters." Chanyeol hissed with a hard glare and Baekhyun only returned with a snarky laugh whilst he helped him get Jinah back on to her up own two feet and out of his house.


End file.
